Sailing the Sea
by Angelstar77
Summary: Following the events of The Windwaker, Tetra and Link are on the search for New Hyrule, exploring the areas unknown to those on the map of the Great Sea. Their adventure leads to romance, soon making a relationship bloom quickly for the two. Ignore PH, a series of one-shots. A lot of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

(I had some debates about posting these little one-shots here, but I figured some people would like it. Go check out my ask-tetra-n-link blog for full arcs and stories. The next one should be coming soon)

**Unexpected Night**

_Warning: Contains a make-out session just saying_

"It's been a long time since I've celebrated Valentine's Day," laughed Tetra.

Link nodded, "Same here. I'm not expecting too much out of it."

She gave the boy a glance of shock, "Not expecting much? Well then I see I'm not that special. I'm the only girl on the ship what do I expect from a swabbie I've known for three and a half months."

"Tetra, that's not what I meant," he sighed, staring at the turned away pirate. He glanced at his hands and toyed with his Windwaker a bit. He played Wind's Requiem to change the wind to blow towards him. Tetra turned her head due to her eyes drying out, her pieces of hair floating in the wind.

"I hate you," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I feel the complete same…" He whispered.

Tetra blushed as the blond boy placed his hand on top of hers. This would be a night to remember. For the first time she had a real Valentine that wasn't forced or she didn't regret. He had saved her life many times, and she acknowledge that. She never really gave him the proper thanks or reward, however.

She couldn't help but admire his shinning eyes and sparkling hair. The moon reflected off of him, making him glow perfectly. Was Tetra…attracted to him? She nearly scoffed at the thought, but it wouldn't hurt on Valentine's Day, would it? It had been so long since Tetra had a good time such as this. Relaxation was hard to find on a ship with smelly pirates. She finally was able to rest with a guardian by her side.

But she didn't want to rest.

She threw him a quick grin, her eyes fluttering slightly. His face grew red as she felt her hand be lifted up and move to his shoulder. She propped herself on her other hand, crawling over to the boy.

"Tetra-"

Before he could finish she smashed her lips against his, causing him to jump slightly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet sensation of the unexpected kiss which he had dreamed of. He was expecting it to be soft and quick, but found it dragged out and quite passionate. They pulled away to catch their breath and Tetra gazed into Link's eyes for a moment with a sly grin on her face. He simply stared back in shock.

It didn't take long to be pulled into another kiss seamlessly. The hero didn't fight, nor did he expect it however. He decided to return the kiss to her. Something inside the pirate wanted to stop, but she couldn't. Her body didn't let her stop, and soon her mindset was the same. She got tired of kneeling, but not of kissing. She shifted onto his lap to face him, legs wrapping slightly around his waist and continued making out with the hero.

She trailed off of his lips slightly, giving a quick nip on his bottom lip. She began placing kisses on his check and nose, causing Link to shiver. The pirate grinned as she made her way to his neck, kissing it softly. He let a small moan escape his lips and wrapped his hands around her waist.

She continued kissing his neck, putting her hands through his hair and rubbing his back and shoulders. The warm sensation filled Link as he rubbed his hands around her waist and around her back, hugging the girl tightly.

Tetra giggled softly.

"Ticklish?" He whispered with a small smile. "Why so sudden?"

"I never gave you my thanks for saving me…" She whispered warmly into his neck, not daring to quit yet.

She eventually made her way back up to his mouth, both joining in once again. It took a while, but she pulled away.

That wasn't her will. That was complete passion. And somehow, she would have to make him understand.

"Tetra…" He whispered in a daze.

"Oh no." Her eyes fell to his neck where a red spot was seen.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"You…kinda have a hickey…" she said trying not to laugh.

"I don't mind…"

"Well I do. I'd rather the crew not see it."

"Back to the show…" Suddenly she felt a hand run up her back. Her shirt lifted slightly and someone tugged at the red belt around her waist.

She laughed and shook her head, as she toyed with his belt while his hands continued to run up her back. Her shirt in the front also slightly lifted above her stomach, but Tetra didn't worry about it.

"Consider that mark a sign of strength. It's all you're getting tonight."

"I wasn't expecting that or more," he sighed. His hands didn't come from under her shirt, but just stayed firmly on her back for a bit. His hands were warm. She didn't object to his hands being on her skin, nor did she have a fear that he would do anymore. He was too respectful to use her for her body, and she knew that. They sat for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company. Finally, Link broke the silence.

"But you know I do have to repay you…" His hands moved out from under her shirt and upward and he untied the bandanna around her neck. It fell onto her lap exposing her neck and she didn't even look at it. He brushed her piece of hair out of her face as she grew a crimson red. The captain never really blushed often.

His lips brushed her neck and she shivered, biting her lip to stop any moans from escaping.

She gasped softly. It finally hit her. How they were sitting and what she had just done. The fact her bandanna was off also made her heart race. There was a reason she wore the bandanna after all. Tetra knew she would be in trouble for her actions.

Later, at least.

"Oh so now the hero has the courage?" She gathered her will and pushed the hero back forcefully, laughing and sending him a wink. He was extremely close to giving her a kiss, but he didn't. "Link if you give me one my crew would murder you without a second thought. Captain says no. You don't have much strength over your body, do you?" She knew she had the exact problem. If they ever did get in a relationship, there would be some conflicts on the ship…mainly in her cabin if they both acted this way.

She knew that this was a special occasion. Right now, this was her only chance to do something like this without an interruptions.

Link blushed again, looking away. "I've never really done that before. We should head back to your ship. It's getting late."

Tetra nodded, fluttering her passion-filled eyes at the hero. She stood up with Link and wrapped her fingers through his, smiling.

"Yes, happy Valentine's Day."


	2. A Mark for You

(Have another! I'll be updating here before I update on the blog, so happy day for you guys! Please review!)

**A Mark for You**

"Link...are you sure you're ready?"

He squeezed her hand tightly and nodded as his hat was removed. He was getting his first tattoo. And despite the fact that the marking of the Triforce on his hand was a tattoo, he didn't necessarily have to go through the physical pain Tetra did when she got her first one.

"This is for you, Tetra. If you can't fix your tattoo, I can get one for you."

Her tattoo. She saw it as a plague. Her bandanna was worn to conceal the horrid marking that she had gotten with her previous boyfriend. Tetra regretted it ever since they got it.

She closed her eyes and nodded. A sacrifice he would make for her. She exhaled and placed a kiss on his head smiling. "It will be fine."

He plastered a grin on his face, looking up to her. He wanted to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but his head was pushed down onto the cushion and his mouth was silenced.

"I'm right here," Tetra laughed, giving his hand a little squeeze. He moved his fingers around in her hand and relaxed.

That's when the pain came in.

Tetra sat next to the hero and occasionally bent over to look into his eyes. He wasn't in too much pain, or so it looked. Link had obviously gone through worse. He felt her hand slip away and heard her stand up.

"Link I'll be back...my, um…crew needs me..."

"Ok." He whispered.

By the time he was done, the back of his neck was red. The artist held up a mirror to show him.

It was beautiful. The L and the T were written out in an elegant Hylilian that intertwined each other. It was simple, but it meant so much to him.

He exited the parlor to see Tetra waiting outside.

Her bandanna was off.

Link didn't usually like it when her bandanna was off. It exposed her horrid tattoo on the back of her neck, false-advertising her relationship with the previous Jordan.

He turned to show her the tattoo. She placed her hand along the letters and smiled.

"Mines better..." She grinned turning.

"How-" his eyes fell upon the back of her neck. The letters weren't gone, but replaced. It was Hylian writing, the letters for T and L. In the background was the triforce. Link figured it was used to fully cover the previous marking.

The hero placed his hand on the tattoo, she turned to see him in awe.

"How many rupees did that cost?" He asked, holding his hand on the side of her neck.

"A few blue..." She muttered. "It was worth it. I couldn't bear with having it on my neck any longer."

"It's beautiful. But you know what this means?"

She looked up at him and his sly grin.

"You have to keep your bandanna off more often."

Tetra didn't mind. Link was pretty excited for it being off more often.


End file.
